1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is optical fiber connectors.
2. Background of the Invention
A number of fiber optic connectors have been disclosed in which chamfered sleeves carrying optical fibers are abutted end to end. These connectors generally require very small tolerances of manufacture and of assembly in order that the optical fibers carried by the sleeves be centered precisely with respect to each other.
Prunier, U.S. Pat. No., 4,198,122, discloses a connector of this type in which compressible material, such as cord, is placed in spaced apart grooves etched into the outside of each sleeve; the object being that the compressible material would allow self centering of the sleeves. Another U.S. Pat. No., 4,389,091, Lidholt, provides for guiding balls to be placed at the junction point between the chamfered sleeves.